Changing Ways
by DramaPrincess001
Summary: AU. M/M Maria Deluca is the new girl at school and has caught the eye of resident rebel and badboy, Michael Guerin.
1. Introductions

Disclaimer: First and foremost, I would like to say that I do not own the rights to the show 'Roswell'. No copyright infringement intended.  
  
Rating: R for now  
  
Summary: After years of dating Michael Guerin, Liz Parker calls it a quits, dumping Michael and hitting it off with sweet, but totally hot guy, Max Evans. But what happens when a new girl rolls into town, and Michael's attention is pulled to her instead of pining after Liz. Will Liz stand back and let the new girl take Michael's attention away, or will she lay it out straight that he's off limits? And will Michael allow himself to fall back under Liz's power again?  
  
Couples: Michael/Maria, reference to Michael/Liz  
  
Author's Note: Hmm...any real notes? Yeah, don't any of you guys worry, this will totally be M/M. But you must be warned, Maria is 15 and Michael is 18, and there will probably be sex between the two, so...read at your own risk. I've also taken the right to make Maria tall! My story, I do as I want. ;)  
  
Soooo....as usual..please FB! :)  
  
{Prologue}  
  
The New Girl.  
  
That was what the entire school was talking about. She was the total opposite of all the girls in school, of everyone in town that people were already passing judgement...without having seen her, or met her.  
  
Rumors were spreading quickly. She'd just been released from juvi.... or she'd killed her ex-boyfriend who she found cheating on her and was sent here by the courts..... or she was a little crazy and was seeking therapy here.  
  
Honestly, Maria Deluca was rather enjoying that second one. It was amusing to walk down the halls and strike fear in every single student, no matter if they were older or bigger. Of course, the rumors couldn't be further from the truth.  
  
The students thought she was a criminal, a bad influence...a bad girl simply because of her looks, simply because she'd turned down a few girls offers to sit with them at lunch.  
  
She was a tall girl for her age, being 15, but standing at 5'9 and practically towering over some guys her age. Her hair was naturally blonde, but the ends had been died dark red, also with streaks throughout her hair the same red, and fell in a somewhat shag cut around her shoulders. Her eyes were a dark green that were brought out more by her slight tan and dark ends. She dressed in dark colors, and wore dark make-up....hiding herself behind her mask. She was no doubt a very beautiful young woman, but people didn't like to except the unusual, and that was exactly what she was being placed as.  
  
At the moment, she was calmly walking through the halls, pretending not to notice the way people were pointing, staring, or whispering about her. She was trying to make it to her history class without any interruptions. Her books were held in one arm that was pressed against her chest, while the other hung at her side, swinging slightly with each steps. Her hips had a natural sway to them that most women didn't get until they were older, and she looked mature for her age, though all the girls in her class would deny it.  
  
"Miss Deluca, it's nice to see you again..." The teacher for history said with a soft smile. She'd obviously met the new girl prior to class and wasn't judging by appearance like most. Maria shrugged slightly, never saying a word, just glancing around the room as the bell rang, her eyes resting on a boy in the back of the room for half a second before her attention turned back to the teacher. "Class, this is Maria Deluca, she just moved to town, I hope you all will give her a nice welcome.." The teacher was instructing as she got a book for her. "Why don't you go back and take a seat next to Michael....Michael, raise your hand."  
  
And as he did so, Maria took her book and walked to the back of the room silently, falling into the seat next to him.  
  
"Michael Guerin." He introduced himself, holding on his hand. He watched as the new girl eyed it, trying to see if he was dangerous or not, then softly shook his hand.  
  
"Maria Deluca...nice to meet you." Unlike her slightly hard appearance, her voice was soft and low.  
  
"Pleasures all mine..." Michael studied her as she turned and got out paper, intend of focusing on school work. For the first time in three weeks, his mind wasn't narrowing in on Liz Parker, their relationship...or the fact that she'd dumped him for Max Evans. For once he was in a pleasant place, watching the new girl go about her things without noticing his stare, and for once...he wasn't sulking in the back of the classroom, staring at the back of Liz's head.  
  
He'd spoken less then a whole sentence to the new girl, and already, he knew things would be interesting between them.  
  
Things were about to change.  
  
To Be Continued 


	2. Insanity

Okay some other quick notes that I will no doubt be placing in the first part, the dupes are in this too, but for sake of the story, they don't look like the original podsters and there are no aliens, period. (And also taking the right to make Ava tall too :D and another thing (yeah I know, so many of these damn notes lol) Lonnie and Zan are NOT related, just though I'd point this out since they are together in this story.) Jenni is totally my character, totally made up.  
  
{Chapter One}  
  
Michael scowled as One Isabel Valenti pulled him through a crowd of other teenagers and college students. He had been in a bad mood since school at let out, not that it was unusual for him to be scowling and throwing glares in every which way. He had tried to catch up with Maria after class, but she had slipped from his grasp and sight and he was still upset over that fact. It was like she had slipped away unnoticed for a reason, maybe running from him, but that couldn't be, they hadn't even talked.  
  
He shook his head and sat down at the usual table, the usual booth actually. Insanity. The only club in Roswell, the only excitment and that was because most bands that played there were out of town. On most nights, he could stay away because girl bands would play up with their songs of flowers and colors and happiness, but he'd been told the band that was playing tonight would be good, so he'd allowed himself to be suckered into coming.  
  
Around the table were Kyle Valenti, Isabel's older brother who was in college, but didn't mind hanging out with them, Alex Whitman, Isabel's boyfriend who had been Michael's bestfriend since junior high, Rath and Tess Harding, twins of the senior class, though they were as different as night and day, but still as close as siblings could get, Isabel herself, who was just a year behind them with Jenni, Alex's little sister and Rath's girlfriend, juniors, while they were all seniors or older, and then of course, Liz Parker, and Max Evans.  
  
He and Liz had been going steady since freshmen year, he had totally and completely fallen for her. She'd been his everything, his first kiss, crush and love, the first person, besides family, he'd ever told he loved, when they were sophmores she had become his first in bed, taking his virginity, even though it was obvious she hadn't been one... And she had the honor of being the first one to break his heart. Just two weeks ago, she had come to him and through a tearful haze had broken it off, but had wanted to stay friends and thats why she was sitting there with her new boyfriend at there table.  
  
Life was so cruel.  
  
Resident badboy and rebel, Michael Guerin who only had a soft spot for the people he considered family, had been dumped by sweet and innocent (Though not so innocent on any accounts), and long-time girlfriend, Liz Parker. And for the shy, even if somewhat cute Max Evans who had been a loner all his years in high school until now when he was suddenly popular by association with them.  
  
He sighed and buried himself deeper into the booth, glaring as Isabel slapped his arm under the table and gave him that look that told him to stop sulking. Sometimes he hated her, othertimes, he had to love her. They had all grown up together, with the exceptions of Max and Liz. Tough Max had lived in town his entire life, he'd never been apart of there lives, not even in grade school, and Liz had only moved to Roswell during junior high, but other than that, the others were like family...no...they were family.  
  
Through all the crap in their lives, they had always stayed friends, no matter. When Isabel and Kyle's mother left when they were children, the others had been there for them. When Michael's had died in a car crash when he was 13, the others had been there. When Rath and Tess's father had been abusive, the others had helped them anyway they could, ending up getting them their independence to live on their own. And when Alex and Jenni's little sister went missing for two days straight, they had piled into their cars and went looking, even some doing out on foot, until she had been found, sitting at the Roswell Lake because she couldn't remember which way was home.  
  
They had never been stronger and Michael knew, no matter what, he'd always be able to depend on them.  
  
As he snapped back to the conversation at hand, he realized (with a smirk) that Isabel was buttering up her brother, trying to get him to buy them a pitcher of beer, he was the only one old enough to get anything at 21. He chuckled as Kyle shot her down, and he made sure to keep his eyes to his friends, really not feeling like taking that blow to his ego if he looked across the table and to the side to see Max and Liz cuddled up close together. As he sat back and joked with his friends, trying not to laugh at everytime Jenni shot a nasty comment to Max and Liz, or when Rath would laugh with obvious pride at his little spitfire of a girlfriend, Maria Deluca, the new girl and interesting young woman who had caught his attention earlier...slipped his mind.  
  
Until the club owner announced the band Burned Out, and when he looked towards the stage, his breath caught in his throat like the mushy man he was under all that hard stuff. There she was, Maria Deluca, standing at the front of the band she was obviously apart of. Her hair was pulled back and piled on top of her head, tiny strains of red streaked hair framing her face, her make-up done darkly, but lightly put on her face, lips painted a dark redish-brownish color. She wore a tight, tiny little skirt that was riding high of her slightly tanned thighs, but hung low on her hips, with a matching black top that sleeves hung off her upper arms, showing off her shoulders and neck, and stopped just below her breasts, showing off a nice stretch of skin that had most guys knee's threatening to buckle and their eyes to roll up into the back of their heads....and it also showed off a glittering little navel ring and blue-purpleish butterfly tattoo on her left hip. He snapped back as he watched her get her guitar set up in her hands.  
  
Michael had never seen something he wanted so much in his life. All he was doing was looking at her, not talking, no nothing, and he wanted her. He may be called a badboy or a rebel by everyone in town, a guy you should keep your girls from, but he had never really been interested in girls, except Liz, but she was in the past, and he wanted Maria as the future.  
  
His eyes skimmed towards the other band members. A girl with chin length blonde hair, that had streaks of purple going through it and her bands, her lips paint a dark color as well as her make-up, stood to Maria's side, setting up behind a keyboard. She wore close similiar to Maria's, although she wore a leather skirt, slightly longer than Maria's, and she wore a long sleeved shirt, the arms flaring out at the wrists, with a deep v-neck and actually covered her stomach. She seemed to be the same height as Maria too, and those same green eyes. It took Michael a minute to figure out that they were obviously related. Only she looked more dangerous then the young woman who was taking up his mind. She had that look in her eyes that Maria didn't, a warning, her bottom lip was pierced as well as her eyebrow.  
  
The other girl, a girl who was just as tall as the other ones, maybe taller, or an inch or two shorter, stood to the other side of Maria and back some. Like Maria, she held a guitar, but unlike the other two girls, she wore a pair of dark jeans, that were overly flared and covering of her shoes, and there were rips in the jeans, a white tank-top was worn and a black bra was seen beneath it easily, even one of the straps slipping down her arms. Her hair was shorter than the dangerous girl, and a darker blonde, with what looked like black tips, her nose and lip was pierced, as well as her navel that was shown off since her tank-top stopped just beneath her breasts. Unlike the other two girls that oozed sexuality, she seemed hard, not with the same dangerous look as the purple girl, but hard, like steel.  
  
He shook his head and his eyes went to the only male of the group who sat behind a set of drums. His hair was black, black and stood in spikes, he had a little goatee going on, much like the girl who actually covered up, his eyebrow was peirced and when he spoke, he could see a glitter in his mouth, obviously a tongue ring. Like the girls, he had on what seemed like leather wrist bands, a ring here or there, and he wore baggy black clothes, not much to look at, but of couse, Michael would rather watch the girls.  
  
He sat back and was amazed when they started playing their music, sounding incredible to him, and then when Maria opened her mouth to sing, he knew he was lost.  
  
***** "You pretend you're high  
  
Pretend you're bored  
  
You pretend you're anything  
  
Just to be adored  
  
And what you need  
  
Is what you get."  
  
"Don't believe in fear  
  
Don't believe in faith  
  
Don't believe in anything  
  
That you can't break."  
  
"You stupid girl  
  
You stupid girl  
  
All you had you wasted  
  
All you had you wasted."  
  
"What drives you on  
  
Can drive you mad  
  
A million lies to sell yourself  
  
Is all you ever had."  
  
"Don't believe in love  
  
Don't believe in hate  
  
Don't believe in anything  
  
That you can't waste."  
  
"You stupid girl  
  
You stupid girl  
  
Can't believe you fake it  
  
Can't believe you fake it."  
  
"Don't believe in fear  
  
Don't believe in pain  
  
Don't believe in anyone  
  
That you can't tame."  
  
"You stupid girl  
  
You stupid girl  
  
All you had you wasted  
  
All you had you wasted  
  
You stupid girl  
  
You stupid girl  
  
I can't believe you fake it  
  
I can't believe you fake it  
  
You stupid girl  
  
You stupid girl  
  
Can't believe you fake it  
  
Can't believe you fake it."  
  
"You stupid girl." *****  
  
[Author's Note: Song is Stupid Girl by Garbage. Yeah..I like it, so she sang it, deal. lol]  
  
Michael sat back and watched this band perform, all sorts of songs, they could change from fast tempo to slow, the singers from slightly high pictches to low tones, from hard to soft, all in a matter of seconds....it was very entertaining and they were good...  
  
He couldn't take his eyes off Maria.  
  
To be Continued 


End file.
